Family is more than blood
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Frisks family consisted of her mom and dad, who loved and cared for her very much, one day she deicded to explore the mountain to only fall underground. Thanks to her curiosity her family is about to get bigger. Her parents see her new friends become more than that, as they help her become a voice of change, and peace. im tired of seeing Frisk is abused fics, rated T for undyne :P
1. Introductions

Authors note :So this will be different than the other two fics i wrote, in this Frisk aint an orphan….she ain't abused, her family loves her very much, and because of her curiosity, its about to get bigger.

* * *

Frisks parents were looking frantically for their child, it had been most of the day since she left home, though most of it they thought that she was just out enjoying the nice weather, after all the birds were singing, and the flowers were indeed blooming. There was only one place they did'nt have checked out…. , they walked up the slopes calling Frisks name, hoping she didn't fall into the mountain.

Toriel put her hands on Frisks shoulder "My child, do you have somewhere you must go?" Frisk looked up at Toriel "Yeah, my parents are probably worried sick about me…..oh my god if they are looking for me an see Papyrus and everyone else without me to explain…..we should catch up to them." With that they actually managed to catch up with everyone, she informed them of their parents, and even told Sans her dad liked practical jokes, so naturally he got his trusty woopie cushion ready. Eventually they hear a pair of voices calling Frisks name. "Those would be my parents, oh crap." Everyone files behind Frisk, hanging back enough to be as nonthreatening as possible, though convincing Undyne had taken some work, Alphys managed to get her to come around. Frisk ran into her parents Her dad ran and hugged her "Finally found ya kiddo, why the heck are you up here?" Frisks mom was giving her a stern but concerned look "are you alright sweety?" Frisk smiled up at them "Yeah im perfectly fine….I made some new friends today…..remember how you told me the story about monsters inside mount Ebbot? Turns out that was true, and now i made friends with all of them, including the king, and im now their ambassador."

Frisks parents gave Frisk the most confused looks they could "Frisk my child what the heck are you-" But both her parents went wide eyed as the group came into sight, Sans approached the dad slowly " **heya, the names sans, sans the skeleton"** In a daze of wonder and confusion, her dad gripped the skeletons hand….and a loud, wet sounding fart noise came from it…Frisks dad started laughing and snorting "O-OH MY GOD THAT WAS GREAT!" " **heh the old woopie cushion in the hand trick, its always funny."** Frisk motioned their hand to the group "Mom, dad these are my new friends." The group introduced themselves one at a time, and the parents had to sit down and hold their heads. Frisk looked to the group "And these are my parents, Frank and Alice."

After the initial shock and discovering they were real, Frisk told them a mostly true story of how they accidentally fell into mount Ebbott, and how all her friends, including the king of all monster kind helped her through and eventually shattered the barrier trapping them all for centuries. Days passed and word got round about the monsters, and they chose Frisk to be the monster ambassador, her parents didn't know what to think, until they saw her talking with several officials clearly and with a passion that only their daughter could wield. Eventually matters were settled, monsters were allowed to build a town at the base of Ebbott, and Frisk lived with her parents, mainly seeing her friends on business only until things started slowing down.

Frank and Alice quickly found how clear it was that These monsters really cared for Frisk, Sans occasionally dropping by, Papyrus and Undyne calling, Computer chats with Alphys, things were going great. Frisk had gotten a text from Toriel "Greetings my child, i was wondering if you and your parents would like to come over for dinner." Frisk took her phone downstairs where her parents were watching T.V "Mom, Dad, Toriel just invited us to dinner, can we go? Please?" Her dad smiled "well I don't have a problem with it, what about you dear?" Alice put some thought into it, and returned a smile " That sounds like a wonderful idea! I really should learn her butterscotch pie recipe." They Drove over, and saw that Sans and Papyrus were there too "AH FRISK, AND FIRSKS PARENTS! YOU ARE HERE" Frisk launched herself onto Papyrus in a hug, which he gladfully returned "NYEHEHE, COME YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THE SAUCE! SANS IS SLEEPING AT THE TABLE WHILE IS WORKING ON DESSERT, MEANWHILE YOU TWO CAN MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE." Frank and Alice chuckled watching their daughter happily assist in making food "We really should find a way for her to visit more often dear, look how happy she is." Alice looked on in the kitchen, Frisk was now finger painting a marinara mustache on the sleeping Sans " She had one heck of a time making these friends, they all seem to enjoy any time they can get with her, you may be on to something."

Sans had woken up seeing Frisk chatting away at Papyrus over some puzzles, and got a good look in the mirror " **heh ok whos the one lookin for a bad time?"** Frisk turned around with a grin "That's what you get for being asleep when I get here hahaha-HEY" Sans's eye glowed blue and he spun Frisk around until she was dizzy, when he put her down she was giggling "That was awesome!" " **Glad ya had fun."** Sans replied, wiping off his mustache. Frisks parents laughed pretty hard, They were told about Sans and his magic he would use to mess with Frisk from time to time, and then Toriel came to announce dinner was ready, the night continued on with chats, pranks, laughter, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

Author note :Alright peoples well here is the first chapter, i think the next chapters will be little story bits, with only a few characters in each chapter taking center stage so im not writing for 5,6 or 8 people at once, but maybe some of you could offer some advice on that front? Be sure to leave a review, could always use a way to write this stuff better.


	2. Family Dinner

Authors note : holy cow glad you guys liked this, so first off to the comments!

17nicholasc:: O.O i actually didnt freaking think about that….holy crap…...i just made their names off the top of my head, also yeah theres some semi untread territory bc everyone seems to like to tell sad/dramatic stuff, and while i can agree its interesting, sometimes one must put their foot down and stem the tide!

WhiteWhisperingWind : Glad you are enjoying the fic :D

Hagane-inu: Your advice is appreciated, i think this chapter may kinda shed light on how far things have to go, but that may be more apparent in the next chapter.

And also thank you to Those who followed/favorited :D

Some time passed as monsters began to prove their worth inside the small town of humans, crime dropped as even civilian monsters were able to stall robbers and would be thieves long enough for them to get arrested,or good natured humans to step in. The monsters who called Hotland their home assisted in developing some fireproofing for buildings, as well as providing volunteers to the fire department who would be able to run into a flaming house with no problem. Undyne and the royal guard had been allowed to make their patrolls around the city, Grillby re opened his surface bar, now with a large clear skylight, and Muffet got her bakery up and running. Meanwhile thanks to the actions of Frisk, Sans and Toriel had started dating which was long the mayor himself came over to Frank and Alice's to personally thank Frisk fortheir ideas in monster/human cooperation, and announced that he would like to have Frisk hold a speech in a few weeks time, having the President of the United States as an attendee.

When the mayor left Frisk started to freak out "Holy crap ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Frank and Alice were beaming "well well well it looks like you are really getting the ball rolling kiddo, I take it we should probably get your friends together so that we can tell them, shoot with all of us we could probably help you out, god Frisk this is huge!" Alice's eyes watered "You're such a bright girl Frisk, I am so proud of you.". Frisk ran and hugged her parents "Oh I have to tell everyone, hm maybe we could invite them over for dinner? " Frank thought about this for a bit " Well, Papyrus has certainly improved his cooking, and having your friends over is always a laugh and a half." Alice grinned "We love seeing you with your friends, so absolutely bring them over, oh and I believe you said you were going to hang out over at Undyne's and Alphys's today?" Frisk grinned, "Yup, anime day, followed probably by Undyne trying to give me a friendship suplex." Laughter rang out as Frisk hopped on to notify everyone that they were invited for dinner at her house that night.

Frisk walked over to Undyne and Alphys's house, which was pretty much just like her lab in Hotland, Frisk knocked on the door and it opened "Heya punk come on in! We got some Dragon Ball Z to watch!" "H-Hiya Frisk, how are things g-going?" Frisk gave the biggest smile she could muster "Everything is going great so far, but I will elaborate some of that at dinner tonight, you guys got my invite?" Undyne patted Frisks shoulder, nearly knocking her to the ground "Yup, now come on, Gohan just went super saiyan two against Cell!" The group of nerds watched and chatted excitedly , Alphys talked about how she was helping in combining human technology with monster magic, and finding a way to work in healing magic into machines to help in the medical field. Undyne talked about how she was now the top ranked officer in the town, and how She was in charge of training recruits as well. Everyone was happily watching and talking, until it came time to head home.

Everyone came over, Papyrus was in the kitchen with Alice and Toriel making lasagna while they made desserts and talked about how well Frisk was doing in school "I'm pleased to report that Frisk seems to be doing very well in school, they really seem happy in every class." Alice started mixing batter "Oh really? Im glad" Alice looked over at Frisk, Sans and Undyne who were laughing up a storm "She has a lot to make her happy here…..you all are so good to her, and for her. She seems a lot happier at home as well, not that she wasn't before, but this is something entirely new, like a new tier of happiness in her eyes that words can't describe." Toriel looked over and smiled with tears in her eyes " I am glad to know that we have such an effect on Frisk, she truly is a wonderful child." They continued cooking, Meanwhile Sans had moved from Chatting with Frisk and Undyne, to exchanging puns with Frank.

" **you know…..i have a Femur puns i could tell ya, would you like to hear ULNAtherone or are these too PUNishing for ya**?" Frank began to laugh "Well TIBIA honest I don't think I have the SPINE for it." The duo laughed, and looked at Frisk now helping in the kitchen, and decided to pull a prank, Sans lifted Frank in the air with his magic, slowly over Frisk, and he patted the top of her head while floating over her. Frisk turned around to find nobody there, only to see that Her pot of Sauce was gone, She then noticed Sans's eye glowing and she looked up to see her dad grinning over her with the pot in his hands "Sans! Dad! I swear I am going to get both of you, bring the pot back down!." Sans set Frank down, and eventually dinner was ready

Everyone was seated and eating, making sure to give Asgore enough room, eventually Frisk got up "So guys I have to tell you all something really important" all eyes were on her as she spoke" So today the mayor dropped by, he said that things seemed to be going pretty well, also a speech has been scheduald for me in a few weeks…..in front of a lot of people including the President of the United States." Everyone cheered " **friggen awesome kiddo" "** WOWIE YOU GET TO ANNOUNCE OUR GREATNESS TO THE WHOLE COUNTRY!" "th -thats awesome Frisk!" "Heck yeah you go punk! "Frisk child you are doing so well!" "I believe in you Frisk, golly, maybe Tori and I should help you learn about speaking in front of a large crowd." Frisk grinned as everyone congratulated her, and after some more chatting, everyone began their plans on making this first speech one to remember.

Frank and Alice watched in amazement as her friends helped their daughter, Papyrus helped her with maintaining confidence by thinking about how great she is. Sans gave her pointers on how to stay relaxed and calm during the speech, and not to dwell on the importance, that helped a lot. Toriel and Asgore assisted in the initial word play, posture, tone and facial expressions that would be used to command the entire room's attention. Even her language arts teacher got wind of the speech and began teaching the class about great inspirational speakers, and voices of change like MLK jr. Frisk was given everything she needed to succeed, including the moral support from her loving parents.

The night before the speech while Frisk was asleep Frank and Alice decided to have a conversation "Her friends…...seem more than just friends dear. Alice looked out the window " I know what you mean, its been along time since we have ever had more than just us three looking out for eachother, and they make her so happy." Frank walks over, standing behind his wife " I think that whenever we do something family related, they should all be included, because by god have they earned the right by now, hehe." Alice turned to Frank " That sounds wonderful….i've heard Toriel nearly slip into calling her "my child"….. I know what Frisk said about what happened between her and Asgore…..horrible….Frisk seems to give her so much hope, hell Frisk has done that to all of them by the looks of it, and oddly enough, I can't say I mind Toriel calling Frisk that, because the way they all treat her and she treats them, I think we are about to get some new family members."

Frank rubbed his chin in thought " It sure looks that way, wanna wait for Frisk to talk to us about it?" Alice sat on the bed " I think so, she will talk to us when she feels comfortable enough to talk about it, and making sure they are included in family time will definitely help with that, now let's get to bed, we have an early day tomorrow and i'm not going to a speech with the president in the crowd with bloodshot eyes." Frank agrees and they turn off the lights.

Authors note: Considering the fact that the speech would be on national television, and the speech would be announced a few days ahead of time, im pretty sure it won't be That big of an actual crowd, mainly officials like senators, governors, etc. Frisks parents seem to know whats up, though im going to have next chapter focus more on Frisk's perspective.


	3. a burning passion for peace

Authors note : Glad to know people like this, welcome new followers, recently i had an idea that deals in high grade fluff,not the next chapter, but I think it will happen soon ish, but for now enjoy!

* * *

Frisk was woken up bright and early, She got ready and everyone got to the speech location extra early, the President was assigned to be on stage in a chair near Frisk, her friends would be standing behind or to her side, with her parents in the crowd. People swarmed in, helicopters arrived, police vehicles followed by the limo. As the President exited the vehicle Frisk straightened up, her emotion in check and facial expressions calm and collected. He took a look at the girl standing before him, in front of her friends, including a former king, in the girl he saw something that he saw in many world leaders eyes….determination. When the president approached Frisk smiled and offered her hand " Mr. President good to meet you sir." He chuckled "It would appear the pleasure is mine, I am very interested in seeing what you have to say." With that he took his seat and everyone had their positions. Asgore started off giving an introduction to his people, what they suffered, their longing for peace, and introducing their new ambassador.

Frisk stared into the crowd and smiled and began her speech. Her parents watched as she spoke with a passion, her face calm and serious, though you could hear the sincerity in her voice "In the short time that monsters have been living along with humans, this town has improved, crime has gone down, and with the aid of monster magic and human technology, we are capable of working wonders with medicine and science. By working together we will become stronger for it, even now I can feel it, all of monster kinds hearts beating as one, right beside my own, burning with the same desire. The desire for peace, and if everyone does their best to help each other achieve greatness, then humanity would truly be better for it." Her speech continued, passionate, everyone could tell she was throwing her very soul into it "I am determined to see this through, by working together, we can all achieve peace and prosperity! " People were crying as her speech continued, she got a standing ovation as she closed it.

Frisks parents were staring at her in awe, they saw a fire in her eyes that was brighter than any sun, they saw her friends staring at her with the same pride, The president stood up "Frisk, I think I speak for all of us when I tell you that we all feel your passion, and If we work together then i know we can accomplish many great things, as a whole, humans and monsters alike." He then shook her hand and the crowd began to dissipate. When they were all alone, Asgore came up to her and wrapped her in a hug "You did so well Frisk! You would make a fine ruler." " **that was really somthin kiddo, i think you made pap cry."** "I DID NOT CRY I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!...OK IT WAS TEARS AGAIN BUT STILL!" "Fuhuhuhu that was fricking awsome punk! Your passion was so strong, and using a bit of mine and Papyrus's lines? Frickin genius!" "T-t-that was amazing Frisk!" "Frisk child you did so well!" Frisk was enveloped in a big group hug when her Parents came over, Frank put his hand on Frisk's shoulder "Frisk….that was amazing….good god kid you really got your moms determination to get things done that's for sure." Alice was wiping tears away from her yes "My little girl is growing up so fast…..I am so proud of you." Months passed, over time various issues arose, monster rights, the right to vote, the right to use magic in self defense or to aid in an emergency, the basic human rights, Frisk had to speak on all these issues. Most of America seemed on board, as Monsters were living indigenous people, but of course there were people out there that hated these speeches and thought all the monsters should just go back to the underground. These protesters arrived at every rally, every speech, throwing things at Frisk only to be knocked down by Sans's magic…until one day they came to her home.

It was night time, Frisk was upstairs in her room and her parents were downstairs, Frisk was chatting on the Phone with Sans about her day at school, and her parents were deciding on where to go for their family vacation. Meanwhile a group of radicals were just beside the house with molotovs ready to light "Alright ill hit the top floor you guys hit the bottom" Frisks window was open, a bottle sailed past her head and hit her door, bursting into flames "DIRTY MONSTER LOVER!" Bottles came in from the lower windows of the house, setting it ablaze. Frisk was screaming "OH GOD, SANS WE NEED YOU TO CALL THE POLICE….EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE!" " with that Sans instantly teleported to Frisks room " **dont worry i gotcha kiddo, tori is calling the police right now, cmon i know a shortcut."** Frisks parents heard her scream as they tried to go up to her room, but stopped when the stairs started to blaze "FRISK!" They both cried out, Sans appeared behind them " **the kiddo's safe, cmon i can getcha both out of here."** They had seen Sans's teleportation powers in action before, usually to skip walking down a flight of stairs, they took his hand and were in the yard, which was quickly covered by police and firemen.

The trio were wrapped in blankets, Frisk was crying while her parents held her, Toriel and Papyrus arrived out of their car running "Oh my god is anyone hurt? How is Frisk?" "HUMANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP!" Frisk ran over and hugged Toriel, Papyrus and Sans joined in, Toriel looked to Frank and Alice "You three are more than welcome to stay with us, With sans and I sharing a room we have an extra spot open for you two and Frisk to have your own spaces." The parents nodded in agreement as injuries were taken care of, and Undynes team was dispatched to handle the vandals. She later walked into the station with five unconscious humans on her arms, smelling like alcohol, and wood smoke. It took some time to console Frisk, all of her friends were right there by her side, with her parents right behind her hands on her shoulders. Eventually everyone calmed down and got some sleep.

Thankfully gold came in abundance in the underground, The three were quickly provided with cloths, meals and other things they needed, though they felt it best to stay with Toriel, as her house was protected by the constant flow of magic in the house. Over time they got used to living there, seeing the day to day interactions between Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus and Sans. Every day seemed to be filled with new laughs, new experiences, especially when Undyne and Alphys came to visit, and Mettaton was always a riot, getting Frisk to sing and dance in the house. Her parents were enamored by this,in the weeks that had passed, Frisks mood changed drastically, a constant smile was on her face. If there was any doubt before it was gone now….these were not just Frisks friends, hell no, they were family now, and it was time to show Frisk that that was the case with a family vacation.

Authors note: getcho sunscreen and sunglasses and ketchup bc we are goin to the beach next chapter!


	4. Family fun in the sun

Authors note : welcome to the fluffening

* * *

Frank and Alice had been planning this trip for a long time, and now they had the funds to do it. Watching Frisk interact with her friends brought tears to their eyes sometimes, like when they would find her, Papyrus asleep with Sans in the middle snoring away with a book in his lap, or hearing her get really into a show with Undyne and Alphys, or spend the day helping Asgore with his garden, it had become clear just how much they thrived off of eachother. Alice went to grab the ride from a dealer while Frank woke Frisk up carefully from Papyrus's bed "daddy? Whats going on?" Frank smiled "Grab your cloths sweetheart, ill tell you in the living room." As she got dressed in the bathroom Toriel came out into the living room, giving Frank a knowing wink "I Have made sure everyone's schedules were cleared for the day, i shall be in the kitchen ." Frank nodded and waited with a fake stern look on his face.

Frisk walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch staring intently "So whats going on dad? Did something happen?" Frank stood up, walked over to her and smiled "Well kiddo you remember that family vacation we always talked about? Well your mom and I decided we would do it today!" Frisk let out a quiet squeal but then paused " Does that mean its just us three?" Frisk's face fell a little bit, but she tried to make sure it didnt show, suddenly a horn honked and Frisk ran outside , seeing a large ready to go bus. Frank walked behind Frisk and put his hand on her shoulder Frisk blinked "T-they can be a part of our family?" Frank pulled his daughter into a big hug " Frisk seeing how you all are together…..its kinda obvious, what aint so obvious is what you want to call them."

Frisks eyes lit up "I have an idea, this is a surprise for everyone right?" "Except for Toriel, who took the time to sneakily pack bags for everyone,Asgore Always has a bag packed incase he gets called somewhere, Undynes was taken care of by Alphys knows about a trip, but not the family part, that part will be yours to give, so get everyone up and into the living room." Eventually Everyone arrived sitting in the livingroom, Frisk decided to get in the middle of the group " So guys, welcome to the start of our family vacation!" Everyone went wide eyed as Frisk grinned "You guys make me really happy, I feel like you all are more than just friends, more like super awesome aunts and uncles " "Heck yeah! I'll be the most awesome aunt ever!" "F-f-frisk, im…..im glad you could ever consider me that way" "WOWIE! I SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS THE GREATEST UNCLE OF ALL TIME! NYEHEHE!" **"** ** **heh thats pretty NEICE of you to say frisk."**** Papyrus lifted sans up staring him right in the face "SANS WHY! GOOD GOD WHY MUST YOU RUIN THIS MOMENT! **""** ** **im sorry bro, guess i was just BONE TIBA wild guy."**** "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!""Frisk….I love you too my child." "To think I would ever deserve to be thought of such a way…." Frisk tried to stifle her laughter and motioned for a group hug to be had, Everyone charged in, hugging Frisk and in the center of the pile her voice could be heard "I love you guys…..I love you guys so much."

Everyone loaded onto the bus and they ventured off to the beach, Sans was telling jokes, laughs were had, Frisk decided to switch seats to spend time with everyone, she sat with Sans who was in the back snoozing. When he felt Frisk sit next to him he put his arm around her **"** ** **heya kiddo"**** Frisk looked over at Sans and motioned him to move closer, when he did she whispered to him " Sans…..a few weeks ago I had a bad nightmare…..it was like me…..but not me…...hurting people… it felt too real." Sans's eye sockets darkened as Frisk spoke "But it started with me back in the Ruins….im going to make sure that can never happen, I am DETERMINED to make sure that never happens." With that she brought out her reset screen, out of everyone elses view "so thats what the damn thing looks like"Frisk nodded and then she gripped the edges of the screen, She was determined to keep her family, to keep everyone she cared about, she was determined to never reset again….the screen started to crack, and Sans's eye lights went wide **"** ** **...kid."**** She focused more, until the button was cracked down the middle, and eventually it snapped, the button dimming and fading away. "Its gone now uncle, its gone forever." Sans pulled Frisk into a hug "I thought about the reasons I would try to reset, saving Asriel, or doing something because something bad happens here, but if what I dreamed was going to be the consequence…...screw that." **"** ** **you certainly did good kid, but uhh, you havent had anymore nightmares have ya?"**** "Nope!" With that Sans nodded off and Frisk did the same, Toriel made sure to take a picture before waking them up at their stop.

Everyone got their things ready and found their spot on the beach, Frisk and Papyrus dug a sand pit for Sans to stand in, and filled it back up leaving his head on the surface **"** ** **man this is really warm and comfortable, thanks guys."**** Some time later some random kids found him and screamed when he talked back, Undyne Pulled him out and Everyone went to the water, letting themselves get splashed and pushed by the waves. Eventually an all out splash war started. Undyne started making big waves of her own and hitting Papyrus and Frisk with them, they returned fire and soon everyone was playing, then Sans got hit. He looked up at all of them, his eye glowing blue, as he used his blue magic to cause a series of waves to splash everyone around, until Toriel managed to grab ahold of him and pull him into the water, giving him a quick smooch when they surfaced, the blush lasted nearly all day. Papyrus decided later to build a Sand castle, Undyne was Suplexing Frisk into the ocean, quickly grabbing her back, Even Alphys and Asore were splashing around having fun. Frisk found Asgore floating on his back and managed to sit on his stomach while he floated.

Frank and Alice saw this and laughed, they began to swim after her, laughing and splashing with their new family, it felt like the day would never end, until it did and everyone dried off and got back on the ride home was filled with the sound of laughter, as everyone went to their homes, to sleep after spending one hell of a day with one hell of a family.

* * *

Authors note: Pffffft yall thought for a second i was going to put in drama…..NOPE, it may take me a bit to think of what i want for next chapter though, oh and i need some opinions, so my second fic , Saving Frisk, had its main plot kind of finish, But there was this thing that was created that would provide some more chapters, the thing is those chapters would have nothing to do with the main part of what the story was, should i go ahead and make those chapters a part 3 of a 2 part series or continue that fic?


	5. lazy day

Authors note : After this im not too sure where this fic is going, probably some fluff chapters as i think of them, buuuuuut you wanna know something? If you guys ever get bored….or want a change….i can give that to you, but that change will come at a price :D just say the word and i can make this story turn mwahahahahaha. But for now, have a nice pile of fluff.

* * *

After the beach day everyone had gone to do their own things, Monster/Human relations were still a tad tense with the attack on Frisks home, but all that did was kick the hornet's nest of people rising to defend monsterkind from the worst parts of humanity. The scientific community began discussing the ethics of researching and experimenting with souls, and whether or not people should be allowed to donate them to science as one would their body. Frisk had to visit with Alphys a lot in order to help understand what kind of experimentation would be held, and the care of the donated souls. After much debate it was decided that as long as one was willing to load their soul to science they may, but must first be warned of any and all circumstances that they would be put through, quite a few humans were against this, with most of them being of a religious standpoint, however the remainder argued that people had the right to decide for themselves what to do with their own soul.

After weeks of debating and considering and research, Frisk was quite worn out and everyone could see it, so everyone including her parents decided to make a "perfect day" plan for Frisk to take a load off. Undyne and Alphys were in charge of picking anime/t.v series that most everyone would like, Papyrus and Toriel would handle the food, Sans set a new wing of Alphys's lab up for optimal laziness " **i'll work all night if it means someone gets to do absolutely nothing, it's the best feeling."** Undyne also managed to get a kareoke stage set up, so that everyone could sing and do their stuff for Frisks amusement. At night while Frisk was asleep Frank and Alice enacted their part of the plan, meetings were successfully moved, all of Frisks chores were taken care of, Papyrus was beginning to make breakfast for everyone, Sans actually managed to get up early for once to put some final touches on the lazy room, making sure everyone would be comfortable, and that the main seat in the room, Frisks seat, would have everything from cup holders to plate holders, optimal lean back and feet propping positions, and a massage function masterfully designed by Alphys, and Toriel had a butterscotch and cinnamon pie cooling.

Frisk sat up and yawned, grateful that Sans got her that new pillow, he was right about it giving people great sleep. She notice something odd, a pair of slippers and a comfortable looking skele print sweater were beside her bed with a note written in comic sans " **get ready for the best day ever kiddo."** Frisk smiled wondering what on earth was about to happen, so she slipped on the slippers and sweater muttering "God these are comfortable." Before she exited her room. Her nose was immediately filled with the smell of butterscotch, cinnamon and pancakes. Her parents and Toriel were smiling at her, and Papyrus spoke up "FRISK! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME TO ENJOY MY MASTERFULLY MADE PANCAKES!" Frisk licked her lips as her dad spoke "Hope you had a great sleep kiddo, we got a great day planned for you." Frisk looked over at Frank "Oh really? Where are we going?" Sans had teleported in behind Frisk just as she said that and responded " **alphys's place."** Frisk jumped at Sans's voice and turned to him "Darn it Sans how the heck are you so good with timing?" Sans shrugged as Toriel handed over a covered pie to Sans wordlessly, Sans gave Frisk a wink and teleported out.

Frisk looked back to her parents "What the heck is going on?" Alice chuckled " you'll see soon." Sans teleported back announcing everything was ready, Everyone grabbed his arm except Frisk "W-Wait I need to get changed first before we go anywhere" " **na dont SWEAT it kiddo, you'll be fine as ya are."** With that he grabbed Frisk's arm and teleported everyone to the new lazy room in Alphys's lab.

Frisk stared at the room in awe, a popcorn machine, a 100'' plasma screen hd tv, comfortable looking couches with little areas for plates and popcorn bowls and drinks, with a Frisk sized lazy chair in the middle of those couch sets facing the tv, the room was a warm orange with a light blue floor, a Mini kitchen area was nearby with a pie cooling on one of the counters, a hot chocolate dispenser…..Her eyes went wide "Guys….what is this?" Sans stepped out in front of her " **this, kiddo is the room of comfortude, masterfully designed for optimal lazyness by alphys and yours truly, we all noticed you workign yourself down to the BONE, so we all pitched in for one heck of a day."** Frisk smiled and sat in her chair "This is really freaking comfortable" Alphys and Undyne had walked in seeing everyone taking their places on the couches. "S-so guys Undyne and I decided on a Gravity Falls marathon, t-that sound good?" Everyone agreed , and before they started, Undyne walked over to Frisks chair "Hey punk don't forget the best feature of this bad boy." She then pressed a side button on the chair and it began to vibrate and the back began to roll slightly. Frisk leaned back into it as her muscles began to relax , "Holy crap I didn't know how much I needed this."

Everyone watched and laughed as their show played, by the time it ended everyone had their fill of hot chocolate and popcorn, and it was time for the singing, so everyone took Frisk to the karaoke room and plopped her onto her seat " Wow you guys certainly didnt pull any stops." "Of course not my child, you have worked yourself very hard." Sans and Papyrus had their turn first, singing spooky scary skeletons, with Sans bringing his trombone for the music bit, causing Frisk to have a giggle fit. Undyne got up to sing eye of the tiger, Frank and Alice sang an old country duet, and Alphys set up a mini tesla coil music box to play everyone's theme songs.

Sans got back up to sing the Lazy Song, at least the parts that were kid friendly, and Everyone spent the night singing, dancing, carrying on, and slept in a big comfortable pile of blankets and pillows, Frisk sighed as their perfect day had come to a close, and fell asleep.

* * *

Authors note: Hope yall liked this one, though it is a bit shorter than normal, i think i may take the complete tag off of Saving Frisk, edit the last chapter a bit, and continue the fic, and uh, be sure to let me know when yall are ready for a change, because boy did i have a thought for this fic to go to.


	6. Fairly odd godparents

Authors note : Glad to see people are still liking this, remember your reviews could decide if the feels train should come in.

* * *

After her lazy day, Frisk had gotten news that since the donating souls to science, people were starting to ask about giving their souls to trusted monsters as a way of continued existence. When confronted with this news, she went to her parents "Hey mom, dad, an important issue just came up, I need to talk to Toriel and Asgore about it , While i call them could we head over to Alphys's? She'll want to know too." Frank nodded at her "Alright kiddo, so what is it this time?" "Well it seems now that people are able to donate souls to science, some people are asking about giving souls to trusted monsters when they die, I mean it isn't like this would be a regular occurrence, but Monsters get really powerful after absorbing one soul…..and some humans are able to take over a monster and make them do bad things." Alice turned towards Frisk and nodded " So you need help figuring out where a line should be drawn, and a well worded way to go about it, you really are a smart kid, Frisk."

Frank took Frisk over to Alphys's where they met with Toriel and Asgore, Frank stuck around to provide a bit of light on the better effects of such an idea. Asgore was the first to speak on this "If monsters start absorbing human souls, even if the human in question trusts the monster completely, others would not want us gaining that much power, it was the fear of that power that got us trapped underground in the first place, we could be hunted down once more." Toriel looked over to him and replied "Maybe if there was an imposed limit? Nowadays humans are equipped with some very powerful weapons, a single gun could kill about twenty of us with enough ammunition, and that's not including their access to explosives, though granted we are now past that danger other than stray stubborn humans, those few could do a lot of damage to us, and a human soul would allow a monster to be able to survive and possibly peacefully end the confrontation before it gets out of hand." Alphys was the next to speak "W-Well technically an explosive or a couple bullets would still kill a one souled monster, even with all that power, the o-only reason they were afraid of us at the time was because all th-they had were swords, spears and catapults, and as far as humans trying to take over said monster...um well, the monster has a choice in whether or not they want the soul in the first place, they have to make the conscious decision to make the soul a part of them, s-so i would think with that warning spread around, monsters would be very c-c-careful about who they absorb."

Frank looked over to Frisk, her expression was solid, it was clear she was taking in both sides, and he spoke up "What if we made the law that only family could do that? Say a monster couple adopts a human child for their own, you guys live a lot longer than us humans do, and it would make sense for said parents to want to keep their child close, or say a monster/human relationship occurs, maybe the human would want to be with their lover always, literally rather than the metaphorical stuff." Frisk nodded then put one hand to her head, indicating that all wheels were turning " That sounds really nice dad, but Asgore has a point, what if absorbing souls makes monster kind more of a target than anything? People kidnapping monsters to force them to absorb their soul for example, though a monster has to be willing, humans are stubborn enough to try to force it. Or someone gaining a monsters trust and then betraying them last minute after they get absorbed…..not all humans are nice and monsters tend to be way too trusting." With that she smiles at the 3 monsters. Toriel spoke up "Most monsters have been up here long enough now to learn what humanity is like, if we were to try to allow this, and only through family as Frank suggested, we would need to warn the entire monster community of such things, perhaps a legal document signed by both monster and human in regards to their will would suffice, after all a monsters form changes as they absorb souls, so any undocumented absorption's would be recognizable." Frisk leaned back in her chair with her hands in her sweater pockets " I…..think that sounds like a good idea, but I need a bit of time to think on it, maybe try to do something to get a general idea of how people would feel about that first before officially saying anything." Asgore nodded " I will do what I can to test the waters, I think for now we have had enough brain bashing for one day, more tea anyone?" After some tea and lighter conversation Frisk headed home with her dad, still thinking on how the news would be recived.

Asgore spoke to several monsters about the idea, word spread and a consensus was formed after being warned of the dangers, as long as the monster in question was in a loving relationship as parent/child/spouse, then a signed legal document by both parties would be agreeable, he passed it along to Frisk , who began preparing her response. It was later than usual for Frisk to be up, She was writing rough drafts of her speech, what she should say, what questions may come up, when suddenly she heard a knock on her door " **hey kiddo you still up?"** Frisk walked over to her door and let Sans in "Yeah, jsut working on my speech/announcement thing " **yeah heard you were workin yourself pretty hard there, its a beautiful night outside, the crickets are chirping, the stars are shining, on nights liek these….kiddos like you…..should get some rest."** With that his eye flashed blue as he levitated Frisk onto her bed "Sans! C'mon i've gotta get this done! " Sans just chuckled " **even the ambassador of monsters needs their sleep kiddo, now sit tight and ill read ya a story to help you sleep."**

With that he made Frisk lay down, pulled the blankets over them and began to read her a story. About 5 minutes into it she fell asleep, and with that Sans walked out of the room and into the living room, giving both Alice and Frank a highfive " **mission accomplished commanders, the kiddo is no longer resisting a rest."** Frank started to laugh quietly "Pffffft hahahaha, nice one, she's really getting pulled into this thing." Sans leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head " **yeah, frisk is pretty determined to do their best at representing us, i have said it before and ill say it again, you guys have one hell of a kid."** Alice nodded in agreement "Damn straight we do, so how are things with Toriel going?" Sans perked up slightly " **things have been really great, i guess you could say shes really got my goat, kinda leaves me feeling baaaaashful, actually…..iv been considering popping the question soon, but dont tell Frisk or anyone yet, i want it to be a surprize."** Both parents nodded and everyone went to bed.

The day for the lawmakers to hear the monster's side of the soul absorption idea had arrived and Frisk made the monsters opinion known, after deliberating and debating the votes were eventually had, the majority agreeing to allow soul absorption under the circumstances of relationship status, and documentation from both parties. Some smaller things were discussed before the meeting was adjourned. Things seemed to be running smoothly, Monsters seemed decently blended into human society, The humans even made places for monsters to safely practice their magic without risk of harming civilians, and made sure to vote yes on magical self defense. Though a lot of naysayers and racists still existed it would seem that Frisks mission was a success, she had officially become a voice of peace and prosperity for the country and soon enough the world would see the benefit of monster kind as their culture grows once more.

For almost a year now Frank and Alice had been a part of, and had been watching their daughter grow, with much help from their new aunts and uncles, Sans eventually proposed, when he presented the ring to Toriel in front of everyone, Frisk squealed. They had their marriage ceremony and things were going great. After letting some time pass they had decided it was time to talk over some important things with the newly weds, Frank called Sans and asked if he and Toriel could meet him and Alice over at grillbys and got ready as they accepted the invitation. The four took their seats and orders, Toriel started to speak "Oh thank you for treating us you two, so whats the occasion?" Frank smiled at the two "Well there's something that Alice and I wanted to talk to you two about, or rather someone." " **if its about a new prank they pulled i swear it wasn't me"** Both Alice and Frank chuckled, and then Alice spoke " Actually we were wondering…have .you guys heard about godparents at all?" Toriel looked slightly confused "Well I have heard of the term, it is when someone decides they trust another enough to watch after their child….should something happen." Frank nodded "Alice and I have been talking, we have seen you and everyone else make our kid laugh, dance, hell she's starting to sing and she never did that when she thought she could be heard, she has matured in ways most kids don't do until they become adults, you guys are really something special to her, especially you two." Alice continued "and we know that despite things cooling down , there are still dangers, and we want to make sure Frisk is well taken care of, if you two are willing…...would you be our child's godparents?"

Sans's eyes went wide and Toriel covered her mouth with tears in her eyes " **you guys really think we had a lot to do with that? Cause buddies…..she had to learn it from somewhere first, even though i am going to make damned sure nothin happens, i would be more than glad to be frisk's godfather."** Toriel finally found her words "T-this is a lot to take in, i am honored that you see us as worthy candidates for Frisks care….yes, i will gladly take the roll of godmother." Both Frank and Alice were smiling "That leaves some final things to talk about, and we have to make it official for the state to recognize you as Frisk's guardians." The night went by as the group did what they had to to be fully established as Frisk's new godparents, and soon the development would be announced to the rest of the gang.

* * *

Authors note: whew this was a good one to write, i have one more fluff chapter idea before i run out of ideas, eh i will probably think of some while working XD


	7. The Calm

Authors note : Welp yall asked and you shall receive, but not right now, right now enjoy the small bit of fluff that i have left to offer….

* * *

Frank, Alice, Toriel and Sans made their way back home, They went to sleep, time passed, Papyrus went on to do his thing, the four of them were alone with Frisk to ask her thoughts on Toriel and Sans being godparents. Frank brought Frisk into the room "So what's going on guys?" Alice smiled "Well dear your father and I have been talking, and we got to a point that , while not being very comfortable to talk about, we thought we should ask your opinion on."Frisk gave both her parents a puzzled look " What kind of topic would that be?" Frank cleared his throat " We got to thinking about if something should ever happen to both of us, if, god forbid, we died, we wanted to make sure you would be properly taken care of. So we would like to know, Frisk, would you like Sans and Toriel to be your godparents?" Frisks eyes went wide, and stared at her dad for a moment, not sure she entirely believes what he just said "I-Wow yeah that is a bit odd to talk about…..but….." Frisk looks over to Sans and Toriel and smiles "I would love to have you two as my godparents." Frisk was then wrapped in a quadruple hug, and later Frank and Alice went to make it official.

Over the next few days snow had began to come down hard, and just behind Toriels house was a large yard, filled with untreaded snow, perfect for the ultimate snowball war. Everyone was invited, and everyone had their own snow fort, Alphys sat on the porch with her camera ready to catch the shenanigans. Sans was simply standing on a mound of snow and he chuckled " **its a beautiful day outside."** Snowballs launched at him from every direction, and in varying sizes, from Undyne's medium sized and fast ones, to Asgore's boulder sized, to a fast barrage by Papyrus, a couple snowballs from Frank, Alice, and Frisk each, and a single snowball from Toriel…..none of them hit " **the kiddos are playing…."** His hand glows blue as everyone prepares their next assault on the "defenseless"skeleton " **the snow is glistening."** Everyone tried another barrage hoping to catch Sans off guard, but they all missed " **on days like these…..people like all of you…"** He looked up from where he stood, left eye aflame with blue light, he lifted his hand and lifted everyone's snow forts into the air " **should get dunked on!"** He brought down his hand as the forts split into hundreds of snowballs, swirling around him, and with a flick of his hand into the general direction of everyone, a flurry of snowballs launched towards the party.

Frisk took cover behind Asgore, who took most of the hits, Undyne tried her best to avoid them, but wound up getting covered in snow, everyone but Frisk met the same chilly fate of being thoroughly dunked in one move. Everyone began the counterassault while Frisk avoided the crossfire, snowballs flinging left and right, it went from a battle royal to trying to beat Sans. Sans had caught Frisk with a snowball to the head, causing them to laugh "nyahahahaha….wait." Frisk immediately covered her mouth everyone had the same question….did Frisk just do a Papyrus laugh?" **pfffft kiddo that was perfect."** Papyrus walked over to Frisk with a smile on his face "FRISK! IT WOULD SEEM MY GREATNESS IS BEGINNING TO FINALLY RUB OFF ON YOU, NYEHEHEH!" Frisk grinned "Oh absolutely, that must be the case oh great one." Frisk then struck a heroic looking pose "I am now the fantastic Frisk! Nyahahaha!" Papyrus then draped his scarf over her "THERE! NOW YOU LOOK INFINITELY COOLER WITH MY SCARF!" Frisk giggled "Thanks Pappy." and rushed into a hug. The snowball fight resumed with Sans catching the back of his brothers head with a snowball…..and Papyrus let his eyes glow a fiery orange while Sans's glowed a brilliant blue, the real duel was about to begin. Snowballs left and right, bones coming in to block them, clumps of snow flying around, the two brothers danced around each other firing and Dodging in a blure of orange and blue light, the onlookers got pelted every now and again, and in the end a gigantic ball of snow fell on top of the great Papyrus "NYOHOHO! I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" Sans stood on top of the pile of snow holding a final snowball over his brothers head " **geeeeeeeeeetttttttt duu-oof!"** Sans fell back as large wads of snow were put behind his clothing onto his bare bones, and onto his head at the same time, He hit the snowy ground and gazed upon his assailant….Frisk. "Geeetttt dunked on Sans!" She then struck a pose on top of the Papyrus pile "The fantastic Frisk strikes again! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone continued the fierce snowball fight until they all wore themselves out, Papyrus walked over to the house with Sans clinging to him like a sleeping sloth, and everyone followed.

After a very fun day in the snow, everyone Relaxed and turned on the news, Where it was announced that America had now drawn the attention of many countries, seeing the strange sight of a small child surrounded by strange creatures suddenly bringing peace to an entire country over the course of a year. Later on Frisk had received a call announcing that She was to come speak at a U.N meeting to discuss the matter of attempting World wide communication and peace for the sake of both monster and human kind. All over the world, People of all races, backgrounds and religions became excited for this change, for what could be better than finally achieving peace?

The talks were long, many questions were had, but one thing was certain, with monsters, many new things were possible. New advancements could be made with modern science and ancient magics, fuel sources, lighting, space travel, food, many were interested in the peace that Frisk had began to bring about. Eventually trips were planned, Frisk was allowed to bring her whole family with her as she traveled the world introducing monster kind to all of humanity, creating a starting point for world peace, and as it turned out, that was enough. People began uniting under the flag of peace that would not normally unite, as world issues began to be solved through cooperation, humanity began to realize the value of cooperation.

The problem was….for every person wanting to help bring peace….more wanted to see the world burn, those people...the Floweys of the world, began their final attacks, while not being united whatsoever, all of them would separately do whatever it took to destroy Frisk,and monster kind.

The attacks on monsters began to increase, but so did the number of humans coming in to rescue them, organizations cropped up to oppose monsters with violence, only to be beaten back by the good of humanity, where a man would enter grillbyz with an assault rifle, he would immediately have twenty guns pointing to his head, and several magical attacks too. Police worked and hired double time to protect monsters, Militaries from various countries pledged themselves to protect the monster kingdom in the interest of preserving their peaceful ways. Some groups attacked rallies, or meetings, or any place where humans and monsters worked or lived together, only to be met with the utmost resistance, Humanities determination for peace shining through, however this battle between the good of humanity and the Floweys of the world had began to take its toll on Frisk., everyone began to worry about their well being.

Frank and Alice watched as their little girl began to bring the world together, all because one day she got too curious, they watched with pride as she held herself high though all the turmoil, as she managed to get the world to wake up and try for peace. They also noticed however, that She was less and less like the ten year old girl she should be, she began getting headaches as stress started to get to her despite her family's support, This was the point that Asgore had decided to take the mantel from Frisk so that she could live a normal life. One last speech would be held to announce Frisk's stepping down. Word spread of a final meeting, The remaining Floweys of the world decided that would be their time to strike, to take out the source of humanities new-found determination.

* * *

Authors note: peace comes with a price, the hard part is deciding whether or not it was worth the pain, for the next chapter….grab your nearest stuffed animal.


	8. the storm

Authors note : When the memories flow…..play his theme.

determination

* * *

Everyone got ready for Frisks final speech, this momentous occasion drew in a large crowd of over one hundred thousand humans, and five thousand monsters that were able to attend. Before all of that would take place, everyone took time to relax, to assure Frisk that everything would be fine, at the end of the night, they took a large family picture, all of them together.

Frisk stood on the podium, security was tight, military guards everywhere, her family on stage right with her, she began to speak of the wonderful progress humanity has made despite the darker intentions of others, She was about to wrap up her speech…...when gunfire was heard, military people willing to get a dishonorable discharge, and many other anti-monster people began gunning down the monsters and humans. Chaos broke out, Frisk was knocked unconscious by falling debris, but Toriel was able to save her and take her to safety while the others fought back the attackers. Magic flew Monsters and humans worked side by side defending each other, some humans made sure they died near a monster and offered their souls, which aided against the catastrophe.

Sans was dodging left and right as people attacked him, bullets whizzed through his shirt, nicking his ribs, but he was stronger than anyone thought,Gaster blasters firing near constantly, and right beside of him was Papyrus, who was fighting with all of his might to protect the humans, his eyes glowing a fierce orange,he even managed to use his magic to halt a rogue rpg and made it explode in the sky. Undyne was throwing spears left and right, fighting some humans who brought melee weapons, she was starting to take hits before another group of humans helped her dispatch them, while Alphys was working on Frisk with Toriel. Asgore was ushering Monsters and Humans to safety, using his powerful offensive magic to lay low any who dared to strike. Frank and Alice wanted to make sure their kid was alright….but were interrupted by Humans attacking them too, luckily though both parents knew how to defend themselves and dispatched them quickly….only to have two grenades fly towards Papyrus and Sans, without a second thought they both rushed forward, pushing them both out of the way, and fell onto the grenades.

This event ended when more military personnel came in to take out remaining assailants. The death tolls were recorded, five hundred monsters dead, none of which belonged to the royal family, and twenty thousand innocent humans dead, Monsters who absorbed souls in self defense came forward to explain the situation, the humans did everything to defend their monster brethren.

Frisk woke up in a hospital, she jerked up looking frantic "What happened? Where am I? Mom? Dad?!" She saw Toriel rushed forward "My child, you are in the hospital….the event was attacked brutally."

Frisk looked around Sans was standing at Toriel's side, a crack on the top of his skull, his shirt and jacket had holes in them, and a part of his shirt was sliced wide where the stomach would have been, Papyrus was on Frisk's other side, a slash across his battle armor, a couple bullet holes going past the ribs, nicks and scratches on various parts of his bones, and a crack going from his right eye upwards, Undyne was standing guard at the door, grimacing, she was covered in bruises, various cuts and scrapes ran along her armor and exposed skin, and she had a long but shallow gash on the side of her face. Frisk began to tear up "How bad…...is anyone else hurt…..where are mom and dad?...what the hell happened?!" She covered her mouth mumbling an apology. Sans spoke up " **turns out, some of the military personnel we were given decided to go dirty, out of over a hundred thousand humans that were with us, twenty thousand died, and we lost five hundred monsters, we would have lost more if the good humans didn't do anything."** Frisk's eyes widened and she started to cry "God no no this is all wrong! This shouldn't have happened I should have-" She was interrupted by Papyrus rushing into a hug .

"FRISK, NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT, IN FACT THE WHOLE REASON WE SURVIVED AT ALL WAS BECAUSE OF HOW GREAT AN AMBASSADOR YOU ARE, BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD HUMANS TO ASSIST US AS WE HELPED THEM, BECAUSE OF YOU, WE LIVED." Undyne nodded "Paps right punk, you did good, we would have been toast if it weren't for the fact that we had so many people on our side." Frisk wiped her eyes "Guys…..where are my parents….."

One of the doctors had just walked in as she said that, he had tears in his eyes and his hands were trembling "We brought them in as soon as we could, the two had taken grenades ment for mr.'s sans and Papyrus here, we did everything we could…..but…...i'm sorry." Frisk's eyes widened even more now, she wasn't really hooked up to anything, so she started to move out of the bed "No….no no no" Sans was looking at the floor, his eye lights no longer there, his whole body shaking, blue flame leaking out of his right eye, Papyrus lifted his hands to his mouth….tears pricked his eyes as he felt his soul tremble….Undyne had a shocked expression on her face….did she hear that right. Toriel was trembling. Frisk got out of bed and ran to the doctor, tears flowing full force "Where are they?! Where are my mom and dad?!" The doctor was crying " We have them over in the next room, we….managed to clean them up, but…." But it was too late, Frisk ran out the door and into the next room, seeing her parents…..pale…..cuts along their faces…..and their souls floating in containers.

Everyone rushed until they were right behind her….as soon as she saw them...she gasped, and broke down, falling to her knees sobbing violently. Everyone was in tears at this point, Sans pulled Frisk into a hug " **god….kiddo, im sorry, im sorry i couldn't protect them it….it should have-"** but Frisk slapped him before he could finish "Don't you dare finish that sentence Sans….they….saved you and Papyrus….." The group stayed in that room for a long time, gazing upon the red soul of Frisks father, and the green soul of Frisks mother, People came in, to do what the needed for funeral prep, Eventually it came time to go home. Later in the evening man in a suit had knocked on the door, after being allowed in he spoke " Frisk…..I really hate to be doing this….but we have your parents will to go through if you are ready…." Frisk sniffled and wiped her eyes "C-can we just….read it here?" The lawyer looked at her sympathetically "Of course we can, in fact some of the will pertains to everyone here anyway, aside from one Alphys and one Asgore." The lawyer began reading the will, it was the standard stuff, money, necessities left to Frisk , but then " Then there is the matter of their souls." Frisk blinked at him "Their souls? What about them?" The lawyer cleared his throat " Mr and Mrs. Serif are your legal godparents yes?" Frisk nodded as Sans and Toriel held hands The lawyer continued " Since they are family, your parents have made a waiver citing that if Mr and Mrs. Serif wished….and only if you agreed, they could absorb their souls respectively, Frank with Sans, and Alice with Toriel."

Frisk was speechless, as were Sans and Toriel….nobody really knew what to say to that…." **i….dont ...kiddo…."** Frisk looked over to them and smiled "They really liked you guys a lot, they would talk about it from time to time, if…..if you guys got their souls…..they would still be here, not entirely gone….." Toriel looked at the lawyer "If that is all…...we will need some time to think on this….are there directions to a place where we can turn in this paper if we agree?" The man nodded and handed Toriel the information and the waiver, and took his leave. Everyone went to bed to sleep on the decision, They decided that if they would, it would be after the funeral. When that day came, everyone was there, wearing black, and for the first time in a long time, Frisk was allowed to be weak while her friends did their best to keep her standing. After the funeral was over and everyone went home, the waiver was signed and turned in, Toriel and Sans held the respective souls gently in their hands, warmth flooding them as Frisk watched.

Frank's soul floated to the center of Sans's rib cage, and pulsed, sending veins of light throughout, as it merged with him, meanwhile Alice's soul merged into Toriel's chest. Both of them knelt to the ground as memories flooded them, The first time they got to hold Frisk….Frisk's first word….her first step…..her first bike ride, her first day of school.

Sans was filled with frank's memories-"She's….beautiful….Alice what about a name? Frisk? Yes you are our little baby Frisk! Da…d...DADDY! Almost there sweetheart! you're walking now! Daddy daddy look what I found!, Watch this daddy! Look daddy a shooting star! Make a wish!, Dad! I did it! I love you dad."

As Toriel was filled with Alice's memories-"Her name...is Frisk, hello,Frisk...my -my…..MOMMY! Mommy look what I drew! Mommy mommy I got an A at school! Look what I can do mommy! I love you mom."

They both shook as tears flowed freely as they got to experience watching Frisk grow into the girl before them. In Sans's head Frank spoke " Looks like you two went through a lot that we wouldn't have understood…..take good care of her, and while you're doing that im going to make my part of the mindscape, im thinking beaches, palm trees" " **hey don't leaf me out"** Frank laughed "Oh man our pun power is combined too!." In Toriels head Alice spoke " You went through so much Toriel…...I know our kid is in excellent hands."

From Frisk's perspective all that happened was them absorbing the souls, then them kneeling and crying as they changed slightly, They seemed to keep most of their original shape, except Sans now had a working jaw with pointed teeth, and Toriel's horns grew. They both rushed in to hug Frisk tightly tears falling onto her shoulders "I love you moms and dads…..all four of you."

Frisks friends….no….family arrived when they heard the news of the absorbed souls. Instead if mourning, they spent the night celebrating the life of two wonderful people, who raised one hell of a child, a child that would one day stumble into a hole, and bring about peace. In time Asgore and the rest of humanity had those that were anti monster put underground just as the monsters had before, the monsters this time built a barrier to keep them in. Toriel and Sans would raise Frisk who grew into an outstanding young adult, time would pass as peace was finally won for monster kind, and humanity, life went on and Frisk enjoyed every minute of it, everyone was happy.

 **THE END**

* * *

Authors note: well this fic as an intresting thing to write for me…. Also this is my first time writing actual feels attacks so…..yeah, also that error in chapter 2 is fixed now. Saving Frisk will resume updating in awhile, but first ill be taking a step back for a bit. Glad to see people liking this stuff i write. I sincerely hope people write more stories about Frisk having good parents and a nice home, because while those abused fics can be interesting...there are far to many of them.


End file.
